Hoy igual que ayer
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Te resulta inevitable recordar aquella mañana gris, con el cielo encapotado y amenazando lluvia, cuando le viste aparecer aquella mañana de febrero y, por algún extraño motivo tú te fijaste en él. ONESHOOT Regalo para Marlene.


Hola!  
En pleno periodo de exámenes y demás, me dedico a escribir relatos, si señor. Que no se diga...  
Pero éste es por una buena causa. Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Marlene, apañera inseparable de charlas nocturnas y demases, y tal y como prometí, aquí vengo con su regalito. No sé si ha salido cómo tu esperabas, pero vive Voldie que lo he intentado. Espero que te guste.

Muchísimas gracias a las fruitis, especialmente Pau, Joanne y Wir, que han aguantado estoicamente mis dudas y demás.  
Nada de esto me pertenece, por supuesto, es todo de la rubia :D

* * *

**  
Hoy igual que ayer**

Ya hace tanto tiempo que estas paredes se han convertido de extrañas a cotidianas que, a fuerza de convivir con ellas, estás segura de que las oyes hablar. Sus palabras son tan nítidas que incluso parecen herirte.

Te sientas calmadamente en tu silla frente a la ventana y aspiras el aire en un suspiro de solemnidad. Extiendes la mano hacia la mesa, delineando con tus dedos, algo ajados por el paso del tiempo, las vetas de la madera. Pequeños anillos concéntricos dispersos aquí y allá, nublándote por un momento la vista. La claridad del amanecer se cuela entre las rendijas de tu ventana, formando pequeños visos de luz en la superficie de la mesa. _Sí_, piensas, _es el momento de comenzar un nuevo día_.

Invariablemente has empezado a escribir la misma carta como cada mañana desde hace ya demasiado tiempo. Desde hace tanto que apenas recuerdas tu vida sin seguir aquellos pasos. Metódicos, ordenados en base a algún extraño ritmo que llega de más allá del lago, más allá del castillo. Más allá de lo que estás dispuesta a reconocer.

Una vez más, coges tu pluma de augurey, sabiendo que no podrás escribir con ella. Recordando aquellas bromas y añorando los tiempos pasados. Sacudes la cabeza en un intento de desterrar todo aquello de tu mente y te das cuenta de que te resulta imposible. Como en un extraño ritual sólo conocido por ti, extiendes tu mano hasta el tintero y escoges la pluma adecuada para escribir aquella carta. La acercas al pergamino y tu mano tiembla ligeramente cuando su afilada punta roza la rugosa superficie. No puedes evitar una extraña mueca al pensar que incluso aquello te recuerda a él, pero ello no te impide escribir la fecha.

_2 de febrero de 1943_.

Uno de tus últimos años en Hogwarts. Por aquel entonces tu cabello aún era negro, conservaba su brillo original y caía libremente por tu espalda, un poco revuelto en la capucha del uniforme. Tu rostro no mostraba el inexorable paso del tiempo y tus manos todavía eran hermosas. Te resulta inevitable recordar aquella mañana gris, con el cielo encapotado y amenazando lluvia. Paradójicamente, ahora todo es muy distinto a entonces. _Todo y todos_, parece decir una voz en tu interior que, silenciosamente, tú aceptas. Porque sabes que es cierto, que tiene razón, y que desde hace muchos años no te sientes capaz de hacerla callar.

Amenazaba lluvia y tú bajaste al corredor principal, aunque la mayoría de los alumnos preferían quedarse dentro, al abrigo del calor del castillo. Había pocos alumnos como tú, asomados a las ventanas y contemplando la extraña danza de las nubes. Parecían simples marionetas al antojo de algún ser que disfrutara viendo cómo se retorcían y hacían quiebros imposibles. El viento agitaba las copas de los árboles cercanos al castillo y, al correr entre sus hojas producía un curioso silbido. Hoy, cincuenta años después, mientras estás sentada a tu mesa de castaño, lo recuerdas como si fuera ayer.

La pluma se entretiene en tu cuidada caligrafía, aprovechando hasta la última gota de tinta empleada para el trazo final del número tres. Levantas la mano y vuelves a mirar por la ventana, esperando en vano alguna noticia, alguna carta. Sabes que no volverá y mientras lo piensas, bajas la mirada lentamente. Lenta y pausadamente, así le viste aparecer la primera vez aquella nublada mañana de febrero. Caminaba con un libro entre las manos sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y, por algún extraño motivo tú te fijaste en él.

No eras una chica que se rodeara de demasiada gente. En determinados momentos como aquella mañana, preferías la soledad, y no tardaste en lamentarte por ello. Su presencia te produjo un tipo de sensación similar al miedo, aunque ni siquiera hoy sabrías cómo definirla. _Minerva, tú y tus sensaciones extrañas_, te hubiera dicho Augusta.

Mantuviste el tipo cuando él se acercó a los amplios arcos que hacían las veces de ventanas. Una corriente de aire irrumpió en el corredor haciendo que tu cabello flotara a tu espalda. Quizás fue eso lo que provocó que un escalofrío te recorriera la columna, ascendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a tu nuca y obligándote a entrecerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos descubriste que él se había acercado y que te observaba fijamente desde el arco contiguo al tuyo. Aquellos ojos oscuros como dos pozos sin fondo, igual que su cabello, tan negro como el tuyo, y sus manos, estrechas y alargadas como las tuyas.

Tan parecido a ti que incluso ahora, conociendo la verdad y habiendo vivido cincuenta años más, te sigue asustando. Las ventanas de tu despacho están cerradas, el aire no puede correr por la estancia y aún así, te estremeces. Porque recuerdas a aquel muchacho joven y apuesto que te escudriñaba a través de sus ojos negros y cómo pudiste notar el momento en el que se filtró por el tamiz de tu desconfianza, aún sin saber porqué.

Eso es lo que más te asusta en éste momento. Saber que fuiste demasiado ingenua, sentirte vapuleada por la realidad y el peso del tiempo, contemplar cómo acabó aquella historia que ni siquiera llegó a empezar. _No empezó porque él no quiso_, te repites una y mil veces cada día, _no porque yo lo evitara_.

En el pergamino sólo aparece una línea escrita, sólo dos palabras que parecen ahogarse en los ojos negros que ahora crees ver, desdibujados en las vetas de la mesa. No estás segura de habérselas dicho alguna vez, de lo que estás orgullosa. Es posible que sea el único comportamiento del que te sientes orgullosa de ti misma en todo aquello.

No eres capaz de acabar la carta. La dejas incompleta, como siempre. Con sólo un "_querido Tom_" escrito con caligrafía cuidada y una fecha de cincuenta años atrás. De la primera vez que le viste, de la primera vez que hablaste con él. De la primera vez que sentiste un escalofrío helado recorriéndote la espalda y supiste que aquel chico sería importante. Tú quisiste hacerle importante para ti y tu tesón, en aquello como en todo, dio resultado. Aquella extraña sensación que te inundaba cuando él estaba cerca te cegó y no te permitió ni siquiera imaginar la verdad cuando Myrtle apareció muerta.

Y hoy, cuando todo rastro de tu vida pasada ha quedado enterrado en el olvido, en un foso que tu misma te obligaste a cavar como condición indispensable para entrar a trabajar de profesora, para madurar y enfrentarte a tus demonios, ya no queda rastro de aquella chica de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y manos hermosas. Ahora eres una mujer adulta con bastantes años a la espalda, tu cabello es canoso y está recogido en un moño, tus ojos han perdido viveza y alegría, y tus manos están débiles y arrugadas.

De nuevo la voz en tu interior te dice que él también ha cambiado. Te forzaste a pensar que Tom Riddle había muerto, que murió cuando le oíste hablar de Lord Voldemort, y que dejó de existir para ti cuando supiste lo que había hecho.

Pero por inercia, como cada día, dejarás inconclusa la carta, y no será necesario recordar ni pensar nada para saber que hoy como entonces, no le has podido olvidar. Y que probablemente, aunque ya no existan para ti más nubladas mañanas de febrero, nunca lo podrás hacer.

* * *


End file.
